Love Is A Loosing Game
by LuvableLunatic
Summary: Why can't I get this guy out of my head?Why does he keep staring at me?And should Ii go over to his house.?


Hey this is my fist fic tell me what you all think.

Disclaimer: Okey I see no sense in these to be you sincerley think masashi kishimoto would go on and post english fanfictions for sasunaru.? If he did I'd be pissed. Where is the yaoi????

**Love Is A Loosing Game**

I jump into the shower. I got 20 minutes til school so I better hurry up. I wash and rinse my hair and wash up within 15 mnutes. I dry off and brush my teeth. I run into my room and grab the closest shirt and pants out of my closet. After I've teased my hair a bit I take a quick glance at myself in the soon as I get downstairs I grab my bag and the car keys and drive to school.

I pull into the parking lot with two minutes to spare. I barely make it to my seat before te bell rings.I sigh in releif. I can faintly hear the art teacher ranting about the class rules in a bored voice. I scan the room. I don't really see anyone that I know. I'm not really what one would call a talkitive person.I dont have the sociable trait.I can't really talk to others .I guess I am afraid of regection. I'm assuming the rant is over 'cause I can't hear the teachers monotone voice. Seconds after I hear the bell.

I got to my locker and but my bag in was the next class again.?...Oh yeah I got Social Studies.I put the schedule back into my back pocket of my tight jeans.I grab my note book and a pen. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and closed the locker door.

When I arrived to class I noticed the were a few familiar faces. I do not know them personaly but I know their is this one guy with dark black hair. He always seems to be zoning out somewhere in his own there is this popular pink haired cheerleader and her blonde is this really timid girl with pale grey eyes. Shes actually kind of cute but I wouldn't be able to talk to her. The teacher finally arrives.

"Hello my name is Kakashi Hitake. you can call me or Kakashi it does not matter to me. Now I would like for all of you to come up front and introduce yourselfs."

The class was waiting to see who was was tired of waiting.

" How about you with the dark hair and the earing. yes you, come up her and introduce yourself."

I watched as the mystery kid got up from his seat and stalked over to the front of the class. He was wearing a pair or tight tripp pants a studded belt and a plain black earing that Kakashi singled him out with was a small has interesting style I'll give him that. The girls in the room were fawning over him i got to badass look works for him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. That is all you need or will ever know about me." He stated in a uninterested monotone.

Stuckup bastard...Mabey he isn't as good looking afterall. The girls opinion however wasn't changed only increased. Now they were twice as interested in him mabey even more.I think he just screwed himself over by pulling thaat tough guy he's massaging his Those girls could give me a headache too. The only one that wasn't basicaly worshiping the ground he walks on was The she one I was talking aobut before.I wonder what her name is.

I was appearently zoning out too much because next thing I know I hear the teacher saying

"Blondey! Hey Blondey anyone home! Get up over here."

I let out another sigh. Why me why can't I just be skipped. I have bad public speaking skills. I hate school...

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 16 years old."

"Why not tell us somthing about yourself."

Okey thats it I HATE this teacher.

"I like to write."

I give him a look that he definately understood.

"There has to be more to you than that."

Mabey he didn't understand it all too well. I growled.

"I draw also." I mummbled

"Louder please I don't think the class could hear you."

I could hear the smirk...Asshole.

"I said I Like to you fucking happy now?"

Some of the class gasped at the way I snapped at te teacher.I have that problem I don't think before I speak. Sometimes it just comes out.

"'Extatic as a matter of fact." he said with fake joy.

I go to take my seat. I see that Uchiha kid smirking. Apperently he got a kick out of my display...Bastard.

I ended up looking out the window zoning out for the rest of the class.

The next two classes when by so fast I can't even tell you what I could tell you that the Uchiha was in there with has that ... Mysterious if you will aura about kinda makes me wanna talk to him. Now its lunch time I hurry to get whatever is the closest thing.I am not going to eat it anyway.I find a seat at a table in the back of the cafeteria.

The Uchiha ends up coming over and sitting next to me. I hate to say it but he does look damn cute. His eyes are so mesmerizing. Fuking bastard is going to make me jump him for all the right reasons.

"Uzumaki." he stated.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

He smirked instantly. Whats with that.? I quirked my left brow a little and his smirk grew.

"I liked the way you told the teacher. I didn't think you had the guts."

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

Just then the two populars came over ughk I hate preps.

" Hi Sasuke." the pink haired slut said. If I remmember anything from last year it was that she slept wwith almost every guy in our classes. She batted her eyelashes at him. Then glanced at me. a snobbish look planted all over her face. What the hell did I do to her.? Bitch.

"Why are you hanging out with this trash would you like me to make him go away.?"

"As a matter a fact I would like it if a certain piece of trash did leave. Would you mind going to hell?"

She looked shocked. She hada look as if to so 'how could you say that to ME.' Snob much. Then the other chick had to try girls...

"Sasuke, what are you doing tonight I was wondering if you would like to go out to the movies with me.?"

"Why would he want to go out with would much rather go out with someone that atleast looked good."

"If you ask me your both ugly. And too desprate. Now how about you do like I asked you before. Would you kindly go to hell?" he said this as if he was talking to a six year old child.

They both were stund then ran away arguing over who got him mad.

"I can't stand girls like that they're so pathetic. They need to get a life and just leave me alone."

I didn't really know what to say to him.I bearly know this I know is that he is undeniably sexy.

"You wanna hang out sometime?"

I was kind of caught off he just tell those girls to piss off.I figured he had somthing to do.

"Um, sure. What did you have in mind.?"

"I don't know wanna chill out over at my place?"

"Um sure I guess."

"Where do you live at?"

He scribbled his house address and somthing else at the bottom.

Next thing I know I feel hot breath and a deep voice whispering " See you later sexy."

I blush and look at the bottom of the note has his phone number.

345 hardserd st.

122-8790

call me before you come by.

What the hell did I just get myself into.?......

Heheh poor Naru-chan. He doesn't know wheather to fear the uchiha or let him molest him. Decisions decisions. Should I make my chapters longer?


End file.
